


Drowning Out Misery

by Tressimir



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the New Queen's Campaign, Prince Frey is in anguish over the operation's utter failure. Miakis feels the same way, and her apology turns to the two seeking solace in lust and submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Out Misery

Guilt wracked the silver-haired prince as he sat at the edge of the bed, fists clenched even as the Dawn Rune shone from the back of his hand. Everything had failed; they hadn’t been able to rescue Lym, and on top of that Sialeed’s betrayal had nearly gotten Lyon killed. It scared him to think of what would’ve happened if the Dawn Rune hadn’t sprung into action.

A knock sounded on the door, then again before Miakis entered, her expression mirroring what Frey felt. “I’m sorry for just barging in, but… Prince, I’m sorry!” The Queen’s Knight made her way over to him before collapsing to her knees. “I talked it up like everything would be fine, but I couldn’t save the Princess or Lyon! You must think I’m useless…” Tears were streaming down her face, only the second time he’d ever seen Miakis cry.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, or whether he was at all and it was just his tumultuous emotions running wild, but next thing he knew his hands were grasping Miakis’ arms and his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide and surprised as they met his, but her eyelids quickly fell half-closed and she began gently moving her lips against his.

It took a few moments before the young woman pulled away from the kiss, face slightly flushed. “I-I’m sorry… My head’s a mess. I shouldn’t be doing this.” Before she could excuse herself, the knight was pulled forward again, this time ending up in Frey’s lap as he held her close and kissed her more forcefully than before.

“Miakis.” The royal’s azure eyes met her dark brown ones as he spoke in a voice raw with emotion. “Don’t pull away from me.”

“But… You’re the Prince and I’m a Queen’s Knight. It just isn’t right.” She squirmed a little in his lap, noticing how close they were and feeling very embarrassed by it.

Frey’s response was to hold her tighter and fix her with an intense gaze, voice stronger now as he replied, “I don’t give a damn right now, Miakis. You’re hurting as much as I am, and if we don’t distract ourselves with something we’re both going to go mad. If you really don’t want to do this, tell me, but don’t refuse just because of our positions. Lym and Lyon are important to both of us.” He was holding her close, eyes locked on hers with the same primal emotion connecting them.

Miakis felt her face flush and her heart race as her lips trembled, caught between her possible responses. On one hand, there was that difference in their status; even if the Prince himself disregarded it, Miakis was smart enough to know that the (currently illegitimate) Queen’s brother sharing his bed with one of the Queen’s Knights would cause a scandal. But on the other hand, he had explicitly told her not to care, he was right about the pain they shared, and he was extremely attractive. “Prince… I really don’t know how to say this, but… I’m yours.” She finally returned his embrace, sitting in the young man’s lap as she took the initiative for the next kiss.

Their lips locked tightly, and Miakis was surprised at just how pleasant Frey’s kissing technique was. She’d started slow so as not to overwhelm the younger Prince, but she needn’t have bothered; only a few moments had passed before he gently nipped at her bottom lip and caressed it with his tongue, prompting the knight to open her mouth and allow him entrance. Miakis left out a soft moan into Frey’s mouth as he subjected her to the deep, hard kiss, lost in the sensation.

When the need for air finally became too much, they separated with gasps for breath, faces flushed. “Wow, Prince… When did you get so good at that? I didn’t think you’d ever kissed a girl before…” Miakis was breathless and flushed, pleased so far with their coupling.

“What made you think that? Lyon and I have kissed plenty of times, and more recently I’ve had a few encounters with Luserina.” The roguish grin on Frey’s face reminded her of Roy, distracting her from his hands until they were lightly grasping her hair ribbon. “Mind if I take this off?”

Nodding eagerly, Miakis felt her ribbon being undone and her hair falling down around her shoulders; while her usual style was almost tomboyishly short, when unbound it reached to her shoulders in silky violet waves. She gave Frey a cocky smirk and purred in a tone so seductive she surprised herself, “’Encounters’ with Luserina, huh? You make that sound like you’ve done something dirty, Prince…”

His laughter was a mixture of embarrassment and confidence as he admitted, “She was so distraught when we first moved to Raftfleet, she practically burst into my cabin and begged me to let her make it up to me. I kept telling her that only Euram and Lord Barows were at fault and she had nothing to apologize for, but she got up in my lap and, well… Things went on from there. We usually ended up having sex while Lyon was bathing and not around to interrupt us.”

“You sly devil.” The lady knight giggled happily, her arms tightening around him as she scooted a little closer in his lap. “Well, you’ve got more experience than me. Before I joined the Queen’s Knights, things got pretty hot and heavy with one of the new Dragon Cavalry recruits, but Craig – the Dragon Cavalry commander, he’s like an uncle to me – stepped in before we could finish getting our clothes off.” She kissed him again, her earlier reservations gone and feeling very flirtatious instead.

Frey ran his fingers through Miakis’ soft hair and grinned, his voice low as he asked, “Why don’t you take off your clothes now, Miakis? I’d love to see you without them.” He kissed just below her jawline, eliciting a giggle from the Queen’s Knight as she slipped out of his lap and promptly started stripping off her uniform.

Acutely aware of the Prince’s eyes on her, Miakis made a show of stripping, slowly undoing her uniform tunic’s belt and slipping out of it before peeling off the skintight black bodysuit covering her torso and leaving her in only her bra, panties boots and gloves. She shook her hips alluringly while she reached behind her back with one hand to unclip her bra, letting it fall away and expose her round, perky breasts, then bent down to pull down her panties and step out of them. The look of utter lust on Frey’s face inspired her to be even more seductive, licking her lips and pulling her fingerless gloves off with her teeth, grateful that there was exposed cloth between the armored plates. Leaning up against the wall, she pulled off her boots with tantalizing slowness, and then did the same with the knee-high socks underneath until she was entirely naked. “You like what you see, Prince?” She asked in a breathy voice, gently shaking her chest side to side so her modest breasts wobbled alluringly.

“Miakis, you’re…” The royal’s words failed him as he gazed at the young woman in front of him, cursing himself for never trying to get a peek at what was under her uniform earlier. Shaking his head, he pulled his kilt and the attached leggings down to reveal his erect, throbbing cock. His eyes burned with desire as he met hers and ordered, “Get in my lap, Miakis.”

Giggling playfully and licking her lips, the Queen’s Knight gracefully slipped into Frey’s lap and wrapped herself around him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, feeling his hot tip brush her pink folds. “All yours.” She breathed, bouncing her breasts suggestively.

His hands quickly found those breasts, rubbing and squeezing lightly as he kissed her lips and licked from the corner of her mouth down her neck to her collarbone. “Your skin tastes perfect, Miakis.” He murmured into her neck, lightly tweaking her nipples and listening to her gasp of delight.

“Ohhh…” She moaned happily, tilting her head and baring her throat. “Lick me again, Prince. I wanna feel your tongue on all my soft places… My neck, my breasts, I want you to taste them…” Her voice had dropped into a lustful whimper as she eagerly offered her neck and breasts, her smooth, tender skin begging to be licked and tasted.

Grinning devilishly, Frey leaned in and swiped his tongue across Miakis’ throat, feeling her twitch and writhe in his lap while her neck vibrated with her moan of pleasure. Rather than another quick swipe, he shifted to very slowly licking her skin, caressing each inch of flesh with unmistakably intimate and sexual attention. Only when her skin was slick with saliva from jaw to shoulders did he lower his face to her chest, repeating the process with the writhing lady’s breasts. She impatiently rubbed and jiggled them against his face as he licked her, starting from the curves at the base of her breasts and dipping into her cleavage before very slowly circling her breasts with his tongue, switching off with each full circle and working his way up to her nipples, which he flicked with his tongue before sucking hard. By the time he had finished, Miakis was whining with pleasurable discomfort and her nipples stood tall, red and sore from his ministrations.

“P-Prince, you’re so mean…” She gasped as she reclaimed the air lost to her moans of delight. “Sucking my nipples ‘til they’re sore like that… I’ll have to leave my bodysuit and my bra off and just go with my panties for a few days.”

“I’d like that.” Frey replied with that grin still plastered onto his face. “Being a Queen’s Knight, you’ve had a lot of endurance training, right?”

Nodding, Miakis purred, “Mhm. You want to get rough with me, don’t you?”

“Well, you’ve got curves that could make a Godwin soldier join our army, but I’m really in love with your hips and your ass. And as beautiful as you are with that creamy complexion, I want to see that soft, delicate skin turn red and tender. Now lie down across my lap, Miakis.”

She blushed brightly as she did as she was told, lying across the Prince’s lap and feeling the hot hardness of his cock against her belly with precum at the tip. Glancing up at seeing where his eyes were turned to, she wiggled her hips and was rewarded with a hard smack that made her cry out in pain. “Prince!”

Frey lightly stroked the soft, smooth skin of Miakis’ ass as he murmured, “Shh, not so loud. I want you to be silent while I work you over.” He smacked her again, this time getting only a muffled whimper from behind her hands.

Miakis kept her hands clamped over her mouth to silence her cries of pain, which to her surprise began mixing with pleasure as Frey continued to lay his hand across her rear, slapping one cheek and then the other like a particularly erotic metronome. After the tenth smack on her ass, she dropped her hands and refrained from crying out, opting instead to pant lustfully as she was trained to enjoy the burning in her red, tender skin.

“You’re nearly dripping, Miakis, and you’ve got your tongue out and everything. I didn’t know you were such a lewd girl. Well, I think I can help with that – you’ve been such a good girl that I think it’s time I let you have what I know you want.” The Prince hauled her upright somewhat roughly, positioning her over his rock-hard cock and kissing her lips before licking down her chin and throat to her collarbone. His hands gripped her tender ass to support her before lowering her onto him, impaling her body with his shaft and listening to her scream.

The Queen’s Knight was only dimly aware of her scream between the pain of her barrier being broken and his hands squeezing and kneading her sore ass. Her cry turned to moans of ecstasy as she bounced up and down on his length, first guided by his hands then of her own volition. Tears were streaming down her face, enabling what she felt was an extremely erotic sensation as Frey licked the tears from her cheeks. “P-Prince, I-I-!”

“Enjoying yourself, pretty girl?” He whispered into her ear, his voice low and heavy with lust as he buried himself to the hilt in her hot, wet slit. The almost condescending way he spoke to her turned the Queen’s Knight on even more, loving the feeling of being utterly subservient in the bedroom to the person she respected most.

“I-I’m going to cum…” She whimpered, feeling him lap the fresh tears from her cheeks that were drawn forth by every thrust. Her world went into a marvelous multicolored state as her orgasm overtook her, her juices soaking the Prince’s lap, but she wanted more. “Prince, please cum inside me…!”

Having the lovely, passionate Queen’s Knight bouncing in his lap as he claimed her was almost too much for him, but he wanted to hear her submission in addition to feeling it. “Beg for it, Miakis.” He bit her throat as his world was reduced to heat and lust and dominance over this beautiful woman who’d so eagerly given her body to him.

The bite and the order broke Miakis down completely, lost in her delight at Frey’s utter control over her. She was used to following orders from Ferid, but taking them from the Prince and in such a sexual situation sent her willingness to follow orders from a professional trait to a full-on kink. “Y-Your Highness, please fill my body with your cum!” She nearly howled, tightening her arms and legs around him as she pressed as close as she could to her lover.

Her sweet voice begging him to cum inside her was the final straw. Frey’s cock pulsed as he found release, his cum shooting deep into the cavern of her womanhood even as she had her second orgasm, his triumphant roar mixing with her squeal of ecstasy before he fully emptied himself inside her and they fell back onto the bed, Miakis rolling off her lover’s body and resting by his side. They were both running hot from their exertions, soaked in sweat and cum but far too spent to think on their misery.

“You’re in no shape to go back to your room.” Frey observed raggedly. “Sleep here tonight.”

“I’d love to… Maybe we’ll go another round before we take a bath in the morning.”


End file.
